Love of a Demon
by Miroke
Summary: Jakken wouldn't play with Rin so she goes and finds someone who will, and she just happens to run up on a female dog hanyou. What will Sesshomaru do when Rin wants to let the girl come back with them to the Western Lands? RR
1. A Strange Hanyou & The Mysterious Weapon

Love of a Demon  
By: Miroke  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A fresh morning mist covered the ground and trees, sparkling in the early morning rays. Clear water ran down some stones into a spring fed pond. A few rays of the sun shown down through the trees, making the water somewhat warm in certain spots. A young woman, she looked around 16 or 17, sat in the water humming softly as she cleaned her tanned skin. She has spots of crusted blood all over her body, including on her face. Her small sensitive dog-ears alert to all the sounds around her. She was relieved to hear the sound of a light wind brushing against the limbs of the trees making a soothing melody. She laid back into the water going under for a few seconds and then coming up for air. She tossed her hair back, looked around, and sighed. I should be on my way, before someone else wishes to pick a fight with me. She thought to herself as she wadded to the shore and stepped out wrapping her under kimono around her and then tying up her long raven black hair with a piece of clothe. She looked around for her outer kimono but could not find it. She looked around puzzled.  
  
"Where did it.?" She asked herself and then she saw a small human child run into the bushes. She laughed a little at the child's bravery, then walked over to the bush and looked down at it her almost silver eyes sparkling as the sunlight hit them. "Come out here, I won't harm you." She said in a calm motherly tone.  
  
A small head peered around the corner of the bush and looked up at the young woman.  
  
"Hello little one, what's your name?" She asked and smiled down at the little human girl. She has long dark brown hair and bright brown eyes that were full of playfulness and curiosity.  
  
The little girl did not answer anything she had asked her.  
  
"Well my name is Natsu; now that I told you mine will you tell me yours?" The young demon, Natsu asked and smiled kindly down at the little girl, showing her that she did not intend to hurt her.  
  
The little girl smiled and walked out from behind the bush still holding Natsu's outer kimono in her small hands. "I'm Rin." The little girl said and held Natsu's outer kimono out in front of her. "Rin is sorry she took your kimono." Rin said and looked down at the ground.  
  
Natsu took her outer kimono, smiled at the little girl, and kneeled down in front of her. "It's ok, I'm not angry." She said and lifted the little girl's face up from staring at the ground. "Are you out here alone?"  
  
"Rin not alone, she's with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said and smiled brightly.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Natsu asked curiously. Isn't that the name of the Lord of the Western Lands? Natsu asked and held her finger up to her chin and then she felt something pull on her kimono and looked down to see Rin smiling up at her. "Yes Rin?" She asked and kneeled down again.  
  
"Are you all alone?" Rin asked and looked at Natsu with a smiled still brightly on her face.  
  
Natsu smiled calmly and then she stood back up. "Yes little one, I am.but I don't need company I like being by myself." She said and looked around trying to either hear or smell any demons and then she glanced back at Rin. "Where is your camp? You shouldn't be out all alone in the woods; they are not safe for a little girl such as yourself." Natsu said and then she remembered her sword still lying on the ground next to the pond. "Hold on just a minute Rin." She said and walked over and picked up a jeweled sheath and tied it to her side and then turned back to the little girl. "I'll make sure you get back to your camp safely." She said and took the little girl's hand letting her lead her.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing?" A small green toad demon yelled, ran, grabbed Rin's hand, took his staff, and hit Natsu's hand away from Rin's. "You know it's not safe to socialize with other demons, especially strange ones." The toad demon said and glared at Natsu who looked very angry with him for hitting her hand.  
  
"But Jakken wouldn't play with Rin, so Rin found someone who would." Rin said and looked from the toad demon, Jakken, and then over at Natsu who smiled at her kindly.  
  
"I could care less if you were killed but then if something where to happen to you my lord would kill me." Jakken said and glared over at Natsu and then everyone turned when they heard someone coming through the bushing. "My lord?" Jakken asked and ran over closer to the bushes.  
  
"Jakken I told you to play with her." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone as he walked out of the bushes in front of Jakken, Rin, and Natsu.  
  
The Great Demon of the West! Natsu thought wide-eyed as she stared at Sesshomaru. However, I heard he was ruthless and uncaring toward any being, Natsu pondered and then her gazed fell down onto Rin smiled as Sesshomaru. Nevertheless, he is caring for a human child. She questioned in her mind.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama this is Natsu-chan!" Rin piped up, smiled, ran over to Natsu, and clung to her leg.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and then he noticed her small dog-ears on top of her head. She is a half-breed. Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her. Then his attention fell to the jeweled sheath on her side.  
  
Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and tugged on his pant leg to get his attention.  
  
"Yes Rin?" He asked and looked down at the small child with warm golden eyes.  
  
"Can she come home with us Sesshomaru-sama? She is all alone, just like Rin was." Rin said and smiled at Sesshomaru hoping he would say yes.  
  
Sesshomaru looked from Rin and then his gaze went to Natsu who was standing with her gaze toward the ground. "Why do you divert your gaze from mine when I look at you?" Sesshomaru asked and Natsu jumped a little.  
  
"Because Lord Sesshomaru, I am only a lower class demon unlike you." She said in an almost commanded tone.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at and kind of smirked. Maybe having her around could be entertaining. Sesshomaru thought over in his mind and the he looked at the sheath by her side again. In addition, I would like to find out more about her weapon. He thought and then he felt Rin tug on his pant leg again.  
  
"Can she Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked again hope filling her eyes when he looked down at her.  
  
"Yes if she would like to she may accompany us back to the Western Land castle." Sesshomaru said and then he turned in silence and started back the way he had came with Jakken by his side.  
  
Rin looked at Natsu, smiled, ran over, and grabbed her hand. "Come on! You can stay with us for a while can't you Natsu-chan?" Rin asked with cheerful tone and a bright smile.  
  
Natsu looked down at the little girl and she could not help but nod and let the child pull her with her. I should not go.She thought and then she looked down at Rin who seemed extremely happy to have her coming home with them. .but I would hate to hurt the young one's feelings by not coming. She thought and smiled at Rin when she looked back at her.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced back at the half-breed and human child who was leading her. I have heard of such a sheath that contains the most beautiful of all swords, I remember father saying something of it. It was called the Sword of Dreams and was only to be used for good never evil. Sesshomaru remembered as he walked quietly toward his homelands. If it was to be touched by, someone with evil intentions it would turn black and weigh so much not even the strongest of demons could pick it up. He thought and then he stopped and lightly sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it my lord?" Jakken asked and ran up next to his master and looked around.  
  
"Jakken take Rin on to the castle." Sesshomaru said in a demanded tone so Jakken knew what was about happen.  
  
Jakken took Rin's hand away from Natsu and started in the direction that he knew was a little safer way to get back to the castle.  
  
Natsu stood and looked around her small dog ears could hear a low patting sound, like someone or something running at a very fast pace. She walked up next to Sesshomaru making sure not to meet his gaze. "They are wolves; I would say about 20 of them." Natsu said and her small dog-ears twitched at the on coming attackers footsteps.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at her a little amazed. She can tell how many and what they are at such a long distance? She must have been trained well for a lower class demon. He thought and the he turned his attention to a pack of wolves that had just jumped from the darkness of the forest.  
  
Before he had the chance to even, think of using his poison claw he heard the clink of Natsu's sheath. He turned and looked back at her to see she had drawn her sword and it was a beautiful pure diamond bladed sword with a ruby at the point of the blade. Sesshomaru almost gasped at its beauty.  
  
"Do you want to take care of them Lord Sesshomaru? Or may I?" Natsu asked still not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment never showing his true shock toward the sword and then he lowered his arm a little and nodded to her to proceed if she wished to fight.  
  
She just smirked and jumped up into the air and held her sword above her head. "DEATHENING CRASH!" She yelled and her sword started to glow a bright red as the ruby on the tip flashed and she slashed at the wolves a few times. Then the wolves that were once on the attack were lying in their own blood, each one killed by a slice to the throat.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the wolves and then he gaze fell on Natsu who had just landed and was sheathing her sword.  
  
She walked over to Sesshomaru, her gaze still never meeting his. "Shall we continue to your lands, my lord?" She said and started walking the way she had seen Rin and Jakken go.  
  
*-*At the castle*-*  
  
Sesshomaru had ordered one of his servants to show Natsu to a room, and then he had disappeared into the castle. Rin was gone, probably playing in the garden that she had seen on her way into the castle or bugging the ugly toad demon, Jakken. Natsu looked around the room the servant had showed her to, it was breath taking. It had snow-white walls, and the fragrance of Jasmine and other flowers came from the candles burning in the corners of the room. She saw a medium sized futon near the window and smiled when she noticed some patterned kimonos lying neatly folded on a small counter.  
  
She picked up one of the kimonos and looked at it closely, running her clawed hands over the fabric, she noticed it was satin. She sighed. Satin was something she had never even touched until now. She looked back at herself in the mirror and put her hand to her face. My skin looks so ruff. She thought and then she sniffed and smelled the scent of a hot spring. She walked to a door that was near the small counter and pushed a door aside to show a small hot spring. Natsu looked at it in awe. She smiled and started to untie her hair and take her old dirty kimono off.  
  
She finally had gotten out of her dirty clothes and slipped into the steaming hot water. All her muscles tightened when the hot water touched her skin. This is so much better than the cold ponds I am use to. She thought as she relaxed against the side of the hot spring. She closed her eyes and sunk a little further into the water, her long black hair covering her almost completely.  
  
She had almost fallen asleep until she heard the door to the hot spring open. She turned around and ducked down as far as she could into the water and she gasped a little when she turned around to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. She quickly diverted her gaze from his and frowned.  
  
"Do you need something Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she tried to hide her body as best she could.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from her nude body and the he slightly blushed but not enough to show his embarrassment. "You are to dress nice and come to the dinner tonight, Rin wants you to come." Sesshomaru said and then he turned and started out of the room.  
  
Natsu blinked a few times as she thought about what he had just said. Dinner? She thought to herself and kind of laughed. I do not have manners fit to come to a royal dinner. She thought and sunk down into the water. However, I will try my hardest.I like that little human girl, she reminds me of my little sister.  
  
A single tear fell down Natsu's face at the remembrance of her now dead little sister. "The hard thing to take into consideration is it is my fault she is dead." She cried as she remembered her sister's death.  
  
Sesshomaru was standing outside her door and he smelt the salt of her tears and heard her words about her little sister. I wonder what could have happened to make the young girl take the blame for her little sister's death. He asked himself and then he heard Jakken yelling his name and running down the hallway. "What is it Jakken?" He asked when the toad demon came into his sight.  
  
"My lord." Jakken said as he tried to catch his breath. "The other Lords are here and are awaiting you in the main dinning hall." He said and leaned toward his staff a little.  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru said and started down the hall toward the main dinning room. He stopped and turned back to Jakken. "Jakken." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Make sure she is prepared and show how to act at tonight's dinner." He said and looked at Natsu's door.  
  
Jakken looked at the door and then he bowed toward Sesshomaru. "Yes my lord."  
  
Sesshomaru took one last glance at the young hanyou's door and then he continued on his way to the dinning hall, where his company was waiting for his appearance.  
  
*-*Back in Natsu's Room*-*  
  
Natsu had just gotten out of the bath and was drying herself off, and then a knock came to her door. She stopped drying herself and slowly walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Lady Natsu?" A young girl, who was obviously a servant, asked.  
  
"Yes?" Natsu asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered that I teach you a few manners of dinning and get you ready for the dinner tonight." She said and smiled at Natsu.  
  
"Oh." She said somewhat sheepishly and let the young servant girl into her room.  
  
"Ok, first things first." The woman said and looked at Natsu.  
  
Natsu looked around as if she was trying to find a rout to escape from. Then the woman started to walk around her. What is she doing? Is she a vulture or something? Natsu asked as she kept still but followed the woman with her eyes.  
  
"Ok first we'll work on your hair, because I can tell you don't know how to dress or present yourself at one of these dinners." The woman said and a small 'Feh' came from Natsu's mouth, which made the woman smile a little. "Ok, do you like your hair up or down?" She asked as she started to pull Natsu's hair into a bun.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Natsu grumbled as she cursed for coming here.  
  
The woman looked around at Natsu and smiled gently. "Please just relax; I'm only trying to help you. You know it is not often I get to help a pretty young demon get ready to go to a dinner with Lord Sesshomaru. I find this to be a treat for me." She said and softly laughed when Natsu got a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
Natsu sighed and let the woman do what ever she was going to do to her hair. I hate this.I hate being pampered. Natsu thought as she sat in a chair while the woman put paint on her lips and some powder over her eyes.  
  
*-*Ten minutes later*-*  
  
The woman had finally finished with Natsu's hair and everything else. She had picked a nice kimono from Natsu's closet and told her to go and put it on, so she could not wait to see the young hanyou girl when she came out. I hope the way I fixed her hair covers her ears like Lord Sesshomaru wished. The woman thought as she waited.  
  
Natsu looked at herself and then she walked out to where the woman could see her.  
  
"Oh! You look beautiful!" The woman said and clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Lord Sesshomaru won't even know it's you, Lady Natsu." She said and smiled. "Well now that I have finished helping you get ready I really must go, besides you have a dinner to attend in a few hours." She said just before she had closed the door.  
  
This is going to be fun. Natsu thought as he looked at herself in the mirror. I look so different.not like myself. She thought with a frown.  
  
Author's Note: Hey how is it going? I decided to write an Inu-Yasha fanfic. I have not written one in a while. Please tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


	2. The Scent of Love

**Love of a Demon**

_By: Miroke_

*~*~*~*~*

Natsu leaned against the railing of the balcony window as she looked out over the Western Lands. _This place is so beautiful…_ She thought and smiled to herself, not knowing that she was being watched.

Natsu was snapped from her peaceful thoughts by a commanding yet gentle voice. 

"Are you ready to go to the royal dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru asked while standing in her doorway looking at her. _Ukimi really did a good job on her. She could pass off as a Princess tonight. Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the young hanyou girl._

"Yes I'm ready Lord Sesshomaru." She said and took one last glance out the window before she walked over to him. "Why would you want me to come to this dinner? You know I'm not a very polite hanyou, I may embarrass you." She said in a low shy tone.

"I told you, Rin wants you to come not I." Sesshomaru said then he looked down at her and for the first time she looked up into his golden eyes. Her silver eyes meeting his gaze.

"Oh, Ok…" Natsu said and walked out of her room and waited for Sesshomaru to show her the way to the dinning hall. 

They walked down the hallway in complete silence and then Natsu stopped and looked back at where they had just let. "Oh no…" She said to herself.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in an impatient tone as he watched her. 

"I…uhm…forgot I didn't have my sword with me." She said quietly, "I should go back and get it." Natsu said and started to walk back toward her room but Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm. 

"You will not have use for it at dinner," He said and turned her around and made her walk the way they had been going. 

***-*In the dinning hall*-***

There were human servants and demon lords and ladies everywhere. She looked around as she walked next to Sesshomaru, she noticed a young human woman standing next to a dragon Youkai. The woman noticed Natsu, looked at her, and smiled kindly. Natsu just smiled weakly and kept up with Sesshomaru.

"My love it looks as if Sesshomaru has finally brought a young woman to dinner with him." The young woman with the dragon Youkai said and tugged on her mates arm.

"Yes I see that," He said as he sipped his sake. 

The young woman looked at Natsu closely and then she turned to her mate. "I know this is not a polite question to ask…But isn't she a hanyou?" The woman asked.

The dragon Youkai turned to look at Natsu closely and then he saw one of her small dog-ears showing through her jet-black hair. "Yes my love, I believe she is." 

Natsu could feel the cold stares of the demons against her back and it made a cold bone-chilling shiver go up her spine.  _I should not be here. This is not a place for me._ She thought and just about the time, she was getting ready to turn and leave the dinning hall she heard a low voice come from behind her. She turned to see little Rin smiling up at her. "Hello Rin," Natsu said warmly, kneeled down to the little girl, poked her on the nose, and made her laugh.

Sesshomaru had noticed Rin sneaking through the crowds of youkai's and watched Natsu and Rin. He saw her make Rin laugh and a slight smile came to his face until someone punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"How's it going Lord Sesshomaru?" A young dragon Youkai boy asked, he has long blackish blue hair and bright sapphire red eyes. 

"Oh, hello Jikan…" Sesshomaru said in a less enlightened voice as he turned his gaze back over to Natsu and Rin.

Jikan looked around at what he was looking at and smirked. "Ya gonna bed her?" 

Sesshomaru shot his gaze in Jikan's direction but not showing any emotion. "I have no such thing on my mine, Jikan. She is nothing to me…She is only here because I thought she would make a nice slave." Sesshomaru said trying to hide the true reason she had come to the castle.

"Well I'll take her off your hands if ya don't want her around; I think she'll make a great mate. Even if she is a hanyou." Jikan said and licked his lips.

"You are not to touch anyone of my servants or her for that matter, do you understand me!" Sesshomaru said in a most displeased manner.

"Fine calm down…" Jikan said and held his hands up in front of him. "I was only saying that she would make a good mate, after all…" He said and took at glance at Rin and Natsu. "She seems like she would be good mother to her pups." 

Sesshomaru slowly turned to face Jikan. "How old are you, Jikan?" He asked in a calm uncaring voice. 

"20…" Jikan said cautiously. "Why?" 

"Do you want to live until your at least 50?" Sesshomaru asked as he sipped a drink from his sake.

"Yes…" Jikan said nervously.

"Then don't ever speak of that woman in the manner you just did around me again." Sesshomaru said and turned away from a completely frightened Prince and walked over to Natsu and Rin.

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama, Rin sorry, you told her to stay out of the dinning hall…" Rin said and lowered her gaze a little. "But Rin just wanted to play with Natsu-chan." She said and smiled over at Natsu who was now standing next to her.

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Natsu. He looked at her for a moment and then a strange scent filled his nose and he lightly sniffed. Every muscle in his body jumped at the smell. The smell was coming from Natsu. 

"Go back to your room with Rin," Sesshomaru said and looked directly at Natsu.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru…" She said and turned with the little girl's hand in hers. 

_Damn this is not good. Sesshomaru thought as he watched them leave the dinning hall. _

The dragon Youkai that was with the young human woman walked up next to Sesshomaru and watched him. "She is a nice young hanyou my old friend." He said and smiled when Sesshomaru looked over at him. 

"What are you saying? Do you want her?" Sesshomaru asked and made the dragon youkai's mate glare at him. 

"No! No, I didn't say that…I have my life mate already." He said and smiled over at his mate.

Sesshomaru kind looked at the couple then he turned without even a good bye and walked down the crowds of youkai's until he came to exit door leaving the dinning hall. _I will go sit in the garden for a while, maybe that can clear my senses of her smell. _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked quietly down the hallway leading to the castle gardens. Sesshomaru walked into the dark but yet lively garden and sat down on one of the benches near a small koi pond. He watched the water ripple lightly and noticed the moons refection in the water. _What am I going to do? I cannot be around her while she is like this. She is in heat and when I am around her it drives my senses and body crazy. He thought as he gazed, deeply in thought, into the clear pond water._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru's body stiffened at the sound of Natsu's voice behind him. _Damn her!_ He cursed but did not turn around.  "What?" He asked plainly. 

"I just wanted to thank you…" She said shyly and looked down at her hands. "I have never been treated so kindly," She said and smiled as she looked up at him. 

Sesshomaru did not say a word. _I can smell her…Damn! Does she know that she is in heat? Sesshomaru wondered as he listened to her soft calming voice. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned lightly jumped at the touch. "Do not touch me." Sesshomaru said with a light growl. _

Natsu quickly removed her hand from his shoulder and backed up. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She said and looked over at the ground. 

It took all he had to keep himself from showing his emotions toward her. _Damn her! Why her, she is a hanyou! Just like my damn half-brother!_ He cursed in his head never turning around; until he heard, the door leading back into the castle from the garden slide closed and saw that Natsu had left. He started to turn back to face to koi pond when he smelt salt in the air. _Was she crying? _He asked himself.

***-*In Natsu's room*-***

She slowly untied the kimono and neatly folded it on top of the counter she had seen the others on when she had first entered the room. She sighed as she looked over at her sword. She walked over to the sheath, ran her hand across it, and smiled. She lightly jumped when a knock came to the door. "Just a minute…" She said and picked up a random kimono from the counter and covered it over her inner kimono. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes…?" She asked and was a little shocked to see Jikan standing at her door smiling at her. 

"Hello," He said and smiled at her. "May I come in?" 

She looked at him for a minute and then she nodded and opened the door for him to enter. "Who are you?" She asked, she had remembered seeing him at the dinner but she did not know his name.

"My name is Prince Jikan, my father rules the Northern Lands." He said and when she walked, by him, he caught her scent and he tensed up. 

She turned and looked at Jikan and noticed his quick change in attitude. "Are you ok?" She asked and looked at him a little confused.

He turned and looked at her with a slight grin on his face. "You smell nice…" He said in a chilling tone as he eyed Natsu. 

"Wha…What do you mean?" She stuttered and looked at him a little scared. 

He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and leaned down a little closer to her face. 

"Let go…" Natsu said and tried to push him away but it was no use something had taken over his mind. She looked over at her sword lying on the bed but it was not in reach. 

"No, I want you…" He said and started to lick and nibble at her neck.

"Get away!" She yelled and dug her claws into his arm gashing it deeply. 

The pain in his arm had brought him back to his senses and he looked at scared Natsu backing away from him hugging herself.

The door to Natsu's room slammed open and both Natsu and Jikan turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. He looked over at Natsu and noticed that fear was in her scent and then he noticed the gash on Jikan's arm. 

"Get out of her room." Sesshomaru ordered and glared at the young Prince.

"But she's…" Jikan started to say but stopped when Sesshomaru lowered his gaze at him and he knew he should not provoke him any longer. Jikan slowly walked past Sesshomaru and out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched him leave and the he turned back to Natsu who was sitting on her bed still hugging herself as she looked over at him.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said and smiled at him.

"Why couldn't you protect yourself against him? You are a hanyou after all, you aren't weak." He said in his normal tone and watched her closely. 

"It's a long story," She said and turned her gaze from his and looked down at the floor. "I really don't want to talk about it." 

Sesshomaru just looked at her and the he turned and walked out of the door and closed it behind him. _There is something about her that she is not telling me. Sesshomaru thought as he walked to his own room to get some sleep._

Natsu looked over at her window and sighed. _With the sword comes a consequence… She thought to herself and looked over at the sword leaning against her bed. "But I never knew it would mean having my Youkai half taken from me." She said to herself before she dozed off to sleep. _

**Author's Note: Here you go chapter 2^_^ .I hope you like it and please leave a review. Thanks…**


	3. Love or Wanting?

**Love of a Demon**

_By: Miroke_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru sat in his room, trying to sleep but to no avail. His mind kept thinking about Natsu and what he could smell not to far down the hall from him. _Damn why cannot I get her off my mind?_ Sesshomaru cursed himself as he turned in his bed. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Down the hall from him Natsu lay in her bed, her body was flashing a bright light blue light and her body shape and muscle tone was changing slowly. The sword next to her bed beamed a bright white light as her body glowed.

***-*The next morning*-***

Natsu drowsily woke to a small child's voice yelling at her and someone bouncing on her bed. She fluttered her eyes open, whipped the sleep from them, and saw a smiling little Rin looking down at her. 

"Come on Natsu-chan…" Rin said and took Natsu's hand and started to try to drag her from the bed.

"Wait Rin, what is it?" Natsu asked and yawned.

"Come on! Natsu-chan you're slow…" Rin whined and then she let go of Natsu's hand when she noticed it was not working and plopped down on the side of Natsu's bed with a loud huff. 

"Rin what made you get me up so early? You shouldn't be up this early either." Natsu joked and smiled at the young girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama is leaving for reason and I wanted Natsu-chan to ask him why…He wouldn't tell Rin." Rin said in a sad tone and looked down at her hands.

Natsu slowly got out of her bed and walked over to the balcony window, Rin followed her. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru walking slowly toward the gates of his castle. _ I wonder where he could be going._ Natsu thought to herself and then she turned to Rin and smiled lightly. "Don't worry I'll find out why Lord Sesshomaru is leaving don't worry." Natsu assured the little girl and then she walked over to her bed side and opened a cabinet and took out her old kimono that she had had patched and cleaned, she quickly put it on and tied her sword to her side and tied her hair back. 

Rin sat and watched her do this and smiled when Natsu turned to her when she was done. "You look nice Natsu-chan." Rin said and smiled.

Natsu smiled at the young girl and ruffled her hair lightly. "Thank you Rin, I'm leaving now so make sure the toad demon watches after you, alright." Natsu said and walked over to the window, but stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Natsu-chan?" Rin asked and walked up next to the young hanyou girl. 

"I feel strange…" She stated and then she looked down at her hands and noticed that her claws where gone and replaced by human fingernails. "Oh no…Not now…" She gasped in horror. 

"Natsu-chan?" Rin asked shyly when saw Natsu's face expression. 

"I'm fine Rin, just go find Jakken ok." Natsu said trying to cover her fear of what she knew had happened during the night.

"Ok…" Rin said and walked out of the room in search of the toad demon, Jakken.

Natsu looked over her shoulder to make sure Rin was gone and when she was sure of it she ran over to the mirror in her room and looked at her small dog-ears and sighed in relief. _I may have lost my claws tonight…But at least I still have my good hearing and sense of smell. She said in relief. _

"Are you sure you do?" A voice asked from the balcony window seal. 

Natsu turned around on her heel to see a young Inu Youkai girl standing on the balcony.  "Who…who are you?" Natsu asked very confused by the young Inu Youkai girl.

"Oh sorry, the names Princess Sukina, I'm the Princess of the Eastern Lands. And you must be the one everyone is talking about, I would never have thought of Sesshomaru choosing a half-breed as his mate but I guess demons can be confusing." The young Inu girl said to herself and Natsu just looked at her, eyebrow raised in annoyance and confusion. 

The young Inu Youkai girl has, long shiny black hair, soft amber eyes, and a fluffy tail like Sesshomaru's, only black, wrapped around her waist firmly. She has a single black stripe on each of her cheeks and a star on her forehead. 

"Why are you bugging me?" Natsu asked annoyed at the young girl's company. 

"Geez just because you're turning human don't bite my head off." Sukina said and smirked when she saw Natsu freeze in mid step. "Yes I know all about the Sword of Dreams rules to the wielder." She said and smiled. 

"Wha...How do you know about it?" Natsu asked and turned to face Sukina. 

"My father told me of it…Of how it would not let evil hands touch it. So I guess that means you're a good person but just a grouchy one huh." Sukina said and laughed dumbly.

Natsu looked at her as if she was weird and then she walked past the annoying Inu girl and out onto the balcony. "Ok so why are you bugging me then?" Natsu asked just before she jumped off the balcony and landed safely on the ground, followed by Sukina. 

"Are you going to go after Sesshomaru?" Sukina asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Natsu asked confused. 

"You might not want to do that…You might get something you don't want." Sukina said and grinned evilly. 

"Oh leave me alone, I promised the little one I would find him and ask him what's wrong…And I intend on keeping my promise." Natsu said and darted for the forest's edge. 

Sukina shook her head with a slight grin on her face. _If she does find him, she is in for a BIG surprise… She said through a little laugh. "Might as well follow her…I might be able to stop him for trying to hurt her." Sukina said with a shrug. _

Natsu slowly slid to a stop. She looked around and saw a flash of silver in the trees. _Was that him?_ She questioned herself as she leapt up into the trees and stood on a large limb.

***-*With Sesshomaru*-***

He looked over his shoulder when he smelt the wonderful aroma and then he shook his head. _Damn what is wrong with her…Is she trying to drive me mad?_ Sesshomaru growled as he sped up some trying to lose the annoying girl. He came to a small pond; it was the one he had first meet the girl at. He looked behind him and sniffed the air lightly. He could not smell her anymore. He sighed deeply and then turned back to the clear water. 

***-*Back With Natsu*-***

She jumped gracefully from tree to tree trying to find either him or his scent, but she was not having luck with finding either. "Oh I could just strangle him…" Natsu cursed as she jumped and then she tripped on a random tree limb and started to tumble to the ground, she closed her eyes awaiting the hard ground against her body. However, to her surprise, it never came. She has somehow maneuvered herself and she had landed on her feet firmly on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief and then she stood and looked over to her side where she smelt a familiar scent. It was Sesshomaru. She quietly walked around the bushes and saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the pond with no shirt on. She gasped lightly and a light blush crossed her cheeks. 

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked around slowly. _She has found me…He thought, turned around, and looked directly at the bushes behind him. "Come on!" He said almost in a growl. _

Natsu sighed in defeat and slowly walked out from behind the bushes and looked at Sesshomaru nervously. "I'm sorry…But Rin wanted…" She started to say but was cutoff when Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer to him.  She let out a small eep sound and tried to push away from him a little. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked worriedly. 

He leaned down and lightly nuzzled her next and she heard a light but calming purr come from him as he did so. 

"Why do you insist on provoking me with your scent?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her neck. 

"What are you talking about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Natsu asked with fear obvious in her tone of voice as she tried her hardest to push him away from her, but she could not even budge him. 

"You're in heat…" He said through a light growl as he pulled away and looked into her silver eyes. 

Natsu's eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru. "Oh no…" She said and got a fearful look on her face when she noticed the lustful look Sesshomaru was giving her. 

Sesshomaru lowered his gazed from hers and she heard him growl. "Leave…" He said in a harsh tone as he turned from her. 

Natsu could tell he was going against his instinct because his whole body was shaking. She looked at him and she knew she should leave but…for some reason she could not leave him like this. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I told you to leave!" Sesshomaru snapped and she felt his muscles tense at her touch. 

"No…" She said calmly, but Sesshomaru could smell her fear. 

He turned and looked at her confused. "Why not?" He asked confused but not showing it. 

"I don't want to…" she said and smiled sweetly at him. 

"You know what will happen if you stay, so leave…" He said and turned away from her again. However, he was shocked when he felt her arms wrap around him hugging him from behind. 

"No…" She spoke softly against his back. "I will not leave you like this…" 

He turned around, looked down into her silver eyes, and just stared into them. He could tell she was scared to death, but why wouldn't she leave he could not understand her. 

She smiled at him. "I am confusing you?" She asked and laughed lightly. 

He looked at her and then his instincts took him over. She was so close to him he could not control himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. 

Natsu was somewhat shocked when Sesshomaru leaned closer to her face and stopped only inches from her lips. 

"You know…You should….Have left…" He said, his breathing getting harder. 

Natsu just looked into his golden eyes and smiled sweetly before placing her lips against his. 

He was somewhat shocked at her, but then he just leaned into the kiss deepening it. He purred through the kiss and lightly bit her upper lip, asking for entrance and she willing granted it. His tough explored her mouth; he lightly smirked when he could hear a light purr coming from her. 

Natsu ran her hand into his silky silverish hair and laced her arms around his neck lacing her fingers together behind his neck. 

Sesshomaru reached down and picked her up bridle still, while still kissing her. 

Natsu broke the kiss, needing air and looked at him with fear no longer in her eyes but it had been replaced with love and wanting. 

Sesshomaru looked at her and a small smile graced his face. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked making sure, before he took her deeper into the forest. 

She smiled and leaned up and nuzzled his neck. "Yes…" She breathed against his neck. 

Sesshomaru leapt into the trees and Natsu held on to him. She knew while she was losing her demonic powers, if she fell she would most likely die just like a human would.  He dashed through the trees noticing her grip getting tighter on him and he glanced at her confused. 

He finally stopped when he jumped down in front of a dark cave, flowers hung over the entrance and the fragrance of wild flowers were all around. A clear water spring could be heard not far, and butterflies fluttered around the flowers covering the cave entrance. 

Sesshomaru looked down at her, smiled, leaned down, and nuzzled her neck lightly. 

"It's beautiful…" Natsu said and giggle a little when he nuzzled her. 

"Yes…you are…" He said and started for the cave with Natsu still in his arms.

Natsu lightly blushed at his statement and then she had to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the cave they had just gone into. Sesshomaru sat her down on a small patch of soft moss, near the wall of the cave. Natsu looked around the cave for a minute and then her gaze fell on Sesshomaru who had kneeled down in front of her. 

She looked at him and smiled sweetly as he leaned closer to her crawling on top of her almost. He stopped and undid his armor pulling it over his head and discarding it. 

Natsu watched him undo the armor and throw it to the side and then she blushed lightly when he brought his hand up to her kimono and started to undo it. She smiled. "Sesshomaru…" She said and he looked up at her stopping what he was doing. 

She smiled and took her hands and undid the clothe holding her hair up and then she reached over to Sesshomaru's kimono undoing it as he watched her. She undid it and pushed it back over his shoulders. 

Once his kimono top was off him he pushed Natsu back against the ground, his body on top of hers. He started to place butterfly kisses down her neck and trailed them down to her shoulder as he pushed her kimono off her one shoulder.  

She ran her hand down his well toned chest and leaned up and bit his pointed ear lightly, nipping at it with her fang. 

Sesshomaru cleared himself of the rest of his clothes and Natsu just looked at him with a bright red blush on her face. She looked down at her kimono that was barely still on her and she looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his grin. 

He took his claw and cut the part of her kimono that was holding it still around her and it fell off her soft skin, then she was lying in front of him completely naked. He leaned down kissing her stomach and she ran her hands through his hair smiling at him. He trailed the kiss up between her breasts and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Almost with a bruising force. 

Their bodies brushed together completely naked, the scent coming from Natsu was getting stronger and it was driving Sesshomaru's senses wild.  

He leaned down and licked her neck as he positioned himself over her opening. 

Natsu could feel his manhood at her opening and it just made her longing stronger for him. "Sesshomaru…" She moaned and arched her back. 

He smirked at her begging and he sank his fangs into her neck as he thrust himself into her taking her virginity. 

She growled in pain when her virginity was taken and Sesshomaru's fangs sunk into a skin. 

He waited for her to calm down and for her breathing to ease as he licked the blood from her neck, cleaning the wound he had just made with his fangs. Once he saw she had calmed down he started to pull out of her and then thrust back in. 

She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him in her.  She kissed him lightly on the cheek as he thrust in and out of her. Finally, the climax came and Sesshomaru fell onto her but supported his weight making sure not to hurt her. He panted as sweat came down his face and he lightly nuzzled her neck where he had marked her as his. 

Her breathing lightened and she nuzzled him on the shoulder after she kissed it. 

Sesshomaru rolled off her and lay next to her on the bed of moss, his hand on her stomach. 

Natsu snuggled up against him, her head under his chin. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru." 

He looked down at her slightly, wrapped his arm around her, and brought his tail around to cover her naked body so she would not catch a chill from the wind blowing through the dark cave. 

Natsu's breathing became slower and softer and she slipped into a peaceful sleep, keeping as close as she could to the warmth of the in Youkai laying next to her. 

Sesshomaru lay awake just watching her sleep against him. _Have I made a mistake taking her as my mate? There is something odd about her…But hopefully now she will not keep the secret from me. After all, I am now her life mate._ He said and kissed her on top of her head and sniffed her hair lightly. She smelt like a bunch of different flower fragrances; jasmine, sakura blossoms, etc. 

The quiet of the night was peaceful as Sesshomaru and his life mate, Natsu lay sleeping in a dark cave. The only sounds that could be heard were the small night creatures of the forest scurrying around; even then, the sound was peaceful. 

**Author's Note: Hi well here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I am thinking of rewriting this story but I do not know, please leave a review and tell me wither you think I should continue this story or rewrite it. Thanks**


End file.
